L'espoir de Gaïa
by iloveharlock
Summary: Alban a grandi, il est devenu un jeune adulte. Il est la fierté de son père et ses inquiétudes au vu de ses projets. Mais Alban est né pour aider les êtres dans la détresse et il va y jeter toutes ses jeunes forces. Il est déterminé et rien ne l'arrêtera, même pas son père.


**1.**

- Bon anniversaire, Alban !

- Tu as vingt ans, c'est un bel âge, sourit Kei.

Le jeune homme fit mine de regarder autour de lui.

- Où sont mes cadeaux ? s'enquit-il.

- Mais quel matérialiste tu fais ! s'amusa son père en lui effleurant l'épaule de la main. La profession de Pirate n'est pas spécialement lucrative, si tu crois que j'ai les moyens de te faire des présents !

- Inutile de tenter de me faire marcher, je sais que tu m'as réservé une surprise ! insista Alban dans un rire. Au fait, heureusement que tu as recommencé à vieillir, toi, sinon j'aurais fini par être ton aîné ! Là, seulement dix ans nous séparent. Bon, alors, mes cadeaux ! ?

- Ce que tu peux être obstiné.

- Il a de qui tenir, non ? glissa Yattaran.

- Toi, tu as de la chance que ce soit moment de fête, sinon je te ferais la tête au carré, en t'étranglant avec ton bandana pour faire bonne mesure !

- Mais, je n'en ai jamais douté, capitaine ! gloussa le massif Pirate au t-shirt rayé et lunettes. Il grandit, notre petit à tous.

- Oui, à tous, fit le fantôme de Yama. Même si je ne suis qu'un spectre, je suis heureux d'être présent en ce jour. Ton fils est magnifique, Albator !

- Trêve de compliments, je réclame mes cadeaux ! s'amusa Alban en tapant du pied. Mes cadeaux, ou je fugue une fois de plus, papa !

- Alban, tu es un adulte depuis quatre ans. Je n'ai plus à te courir après. Fugue, je ne te chercherai plus !

- A d'autres… Tu es mon papa, tu me chercheras toujours !

- Et toi, tu me connais trop. Quoique. Ferme les yeux, Alban, je vais te poser un bandeau.

- Mes présents ?

- Evidemment ! Et ils ont fait un long voyage pour arriver.

- « ils » ? s'étonna alors sincèrement le jeune homme alors que son père l'aveuglait d'un foulard et le prenait par la main pour le guider.

* * *

- Glad, Erys ! Oh mes amis, comme je suis heureux ! jeta Alban avant de se précipiter dans leurs bras sous le regard attendri de son Pirate de père. Cela faisait si longtemps ! Je pensais ne jamais vous revoir !

- Nous aussi, avoua le jeune homme blond en étreignant celui qui était devenu un véritable frère pour lui.

- Oui, nous tous, assura Glad en serrant celui que trois ans durant il avait recueilli et hébergé comme un véritable de ses enfants !

- Mais, comment ? tiqua Alban.

- Je commande _La Surprise_, un cargo de transport. Et donc je ne cesse de sillonner la mer d'étoiles si chère à ton père. Je n'étais pas loin, expliqua Glad Trubel.

- Et surtout, au message de ton père, le mien a dévié de son plan de vol pour croiser la route de l'_Arcadia_, compléta Erys. Nous n'allions pas manquer tes vingt ans, Alban !

- Je n'étais pas là pour les tiens…

- Je comprends. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était trop dangereux que tu t'approches de Korim, ma planète.

- Depuis trois ans, le Conseil des Sages de Gaïa disperse à tout va les avis de recherche de ton père et le tien… Pohet n'est plus un lieu sûr, pas plus que ma maison, s'attrista Glad. Et Desidrae…

- Je sais. J'étais parti pour un voyage sans vraiment de retour possible… Elle a trouvé son fiancé. J'ai appris son mariage à venir. Mon papa m'a fait la plus belle des surprises !

- Tu ne regrettes pas de vrais cadeaux ?

- Jamais ! C'est toi, ce vaisseau, mes amis, mes cadeaux. Je suis heureux, mon papa, même si…

- Oui ? grogna Albator en fronçant le sourcil.

- Je suis grand, j'ai à mener mes propres quêtes. Et cet _Atlantide_ que j'ai rebaptisé _Atlantis_ pour qu'il soit vraiment mien, cuirassé devenu bleu quand j'ai projeté toute la matière blanche, c'est mon vaisseau à moi, il nous suit fidèlement !

- Je crains de deviner les intentions de ton trop grand cœur…

- Ferno et sa clique étaient un bras armé, d'agression. Mais il y a une population Walkyrie, quelque part, innocente, et en besoin d'un nouveau foyer. J'ai à l'aider. Kao, cette monstruosité télépathe, j'ai lu moi aussi en elle, au plus profond, durant ces mois où elle me contrôlait…

- Nous irons, si c'est bien ton vœu, Alban. Mais, aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire. Vas découper ton gâteau, nous avons tous très faim !

- Que j'aime entendre cela, papa ! Glad, Erys, venez, j'ai un gâteau !

Ses deux amis sourirent en lui emboîtant le pas.


End file.
